


Until we meet again

by SaotomeSakura



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Romance, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaotomeSakura/pseuds/SaotomeSakura
Summary: The nations are not immortal. But they reincarnate again and again, so that they can accomodate to the changing world. Can they all meet in the next reincarnation?
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Francine was almost dragging Alice through the streets of London in her excitement. It had been almost 4 months since she had seen her girlfriend. It was all because of her work. The president had kept her so busy, that she couldn’t visit, so now she wanted to make up for it.

“Slow down Fran-cine,” Alice called out, almost calling the blue eyed woman France, but fortunately catching herself. Even though the existence of nations was no secret, she didn’t want to deal with people right now.

“Come on, Alice, I am just so excited,” Francine grinned.

Alice shook her head, “Can’t you act your age? You are already in your forties, so don’t ac like schoolgirl…”

“Alice!” Francine gasped theatrically, “Don’t act so prudish just because right now you are part of nobility…”

Alice resisted rolling her eyes. Her lover was such drama queen. She was no prudish, just well mannered lady.

Francine smiled and leaned closer to Alice to kiss her on lips, but Alice blushed in embarrassment and turned her head, so Francine kissed her cheek.

“N-Not in public,” she whispered, quickly looking around.

“But Alice,” Francine pouted, “Can’t you be a little bit more spontaneous?”

Alice turned around, took Francine’s hand and started pulling her away muttering how she is spontaneous enough. She could be spontaneous if she wanted. But also knew what was appropriate and what was not.

Then she suddenly stopped and frowned. Something was off. She couldn’t place it, but she felt it.

“What’s wrong?” Francine asked softly, seeing Alice’s concentrated face.

Then Alice bolted down the street, with Francine hot on her heels. There was a big fight somewhere nearby. She could feel some of her people dying. She had to get there and help, it was her duty as nation of England.

Alice ran straight to the centre of conflict. She didn’t even care for the shooting that was going around her. She saw a hurt man and quickly kneeled beside him.

“Are you okay, sir? What happened?” she asked as she assessed his injuries. Which was only small head wound, on which Alice put her handkerchief, hoping it would stop the bleeding until some ambulances come.

“They were holding protest, but some vandals didn’t like it and… I am not really sure how it had come to this. Suddenly there were bullets flying everywhere…” said the injured man.

Alice nodded, “Thank you… Everthing is gonna be fine.”

Francine dropped on the ground beside Alice. “Don’t run off like that!” she hissed.

“You said I should be more spontaneous, so I was!” Alice snapped.

“Not like this,” Francine groaned.

Womans shriek cut through air. Alice’s head snapped up and saw an injured woman running towards them. She quickly stood up, to help the woman. She didn’t even think about what she was doing.

“ALICE!!!” Francine yelled, jumped and pushed Alice to the ground. Before the English nation could protest, loud bang sounded and Francine screamed in pain as they both fell down.

“F-Francine?” Alice touched Francine’s shoulder. The French nation hissed. Alice carefully turned her over and gasped. On Francine’s chest was big bloody stain. “Francine!” Alice started panicking. She had to treat Francine’s wound quickly or she will die.

Francine smiled softly, “Je t’aime…” She pulled Alice for a kiss. And after that she drew her last breath.

“FRANCINE!” shouted Alice, but it fell on deaf ears.

The Female England started to sob. Francine France Bonnefoy died on 2nd August 1989.

\- - - - -

Days after funeral turned into weeks. Alice didn’t even notice and it was already 3 weeks after Francine’s death. She felt so numb. It was after all her fault that her lover was dead. If she just didn’t run into that conflict without thinking. If she was aware of her surroundings. If…

It will take years until she sees those azure eyes again. And even then it won’t be the same. They would be decades apart. Alice didn’t want that. She didn’t want to wait. Maybe more than one lifetime to be able together without the society’s disapproval. She wouldn’t be able to take it.

\- - - - -

“Ya stupid eejit, how long do you think we will wait?!” eight years old Alistair Kirkland banged on the front door of Alice’s house.

One of the maids opened up and politely greeted him. It seemed that England was not yet awake. She went to Alice’s room. And her shriek drew every single person in the house towards the room.

The scene was almost serene, if it wasn’t for the bloody stain in the middle of the bed. Alice’s glassed were nicely folded on the nightstand. Her long blond hair flowed around the bed. And her wrists were slit.

Alice England Kirkland died on 28th August 1989.


	2. Chapter 2

Baylee Hollins was trying to get comfortable on her bed. But that was not an easy feat, because of her large eight months pregnant belly. And she couldn’t even call her partner to help her get comfortable. Because there was no partner.

Truth to be told Baylee six months ago quit her job as a nurse and moved to the country, where nobody knew her, and nobody bothered her. She didn’t want to deal with people. Didn’t want them to know of her shame being pregnant. Because she was not married. She didn’t even have boyfriend at the time of conception. In fact she was raped. And didn’t realize she was pregnant until it was too late to get abortion. So she ran away from everything she knew to get birth in peace and then she will decide what to do.

At first she was sure to give the baby up for adoption, but sometimes she rubbed her belly and imagined what it would be to raise it. Would she make a good mother? Or bad? How will the baby look like? Is it a girl or a boy? She was so confused. But then again, she still had time to think about it.

Baylee finally found a position that was more or less comfortable. God her back hurt today like hell. But she still managed to fall into restless sleep. Only to be woken up by sharp pain. She cried out and flinched. Her breath came in short hisses. After that she became aware that something was weird.

She quickly reached for the lamp and turned it on. She immediately knew what was happening. The sheets around her were all wet. Her watter broke.

“N-No,” she whispered horrified, “It’s too soon.”

But she couldn’t do anything about it. She had gone into labor. And she couldn’t do anything to stop it. She had to go through it alone. Because she now lived in small cottage with the nearest village about 5 kilometers away.

Baylee hissed as new pain shot through her. It will be fine. She was preparing for it for months. She was a nurse for gods sake, she can manage a childbirth.

They were the hardest and longest hours in her life, but she managed to do it. Her son was born on 23 April 1990 in early morning hours. He was small, smaller than most babies, but that was understandable, considering that he was born premature.

But Baylee didn’t even think about what it will mean for her son. All she could think about was his eyes. They were green. Just like HIS. The man, who raped her…

\- - - - -

“You can do it Adele,” Gervais Molin grinned. He was just so happy. His wife was giving birth to their second child. Their second son. And he just couldn’t be happier. Adele was looking exhausted, but she still managed to smile softly.

Soon after that babies cry sounded through the hospital boy. The nurse took the baby boy, to give it a check up and clean it from blood, but soon she handed the boy to his proud mother.

“Congratulation Madame Molin, it’s a healthy baby boy,” the nurse smiled.

Adele Molin embraced her son. “He is beautifull,” she whispered happily.

Gervais smiled, “He truly is. And did you decide on his name yet.”

Adele thought about it for a moment. Then she nodded.

“Francis,” she said with a smile.

“Francis it is then,” Gervais grinned.

Francis Molin, second son of Molin family was born on 14th July 1990.

\- - - - -

She couldn’t take it anymore. She tried her hardest, but it just wasn’t working out. For three months she tried to become a real mother to her baby, but overtime, she saw those green eyes, she was reminded of her shame. Of him. That man, who stole her peace and self control. Baylee could feel herself being crumbled down. She didn’t want to raise child which reminded her of her rape. But no matter what, she was not a murderer.

Baylee had her son, whom she couldn’t bother name yet, bundled in her arms. She walked swiftly, concealed in the warm august night from curious eyes by her black cloak. She couldn’t risk being found out. After all, she didn’t want to go to jail.

She was at a monastery, that she knew was running orphanage too. Surely they wouldn’t mind one more child. She set her son on the doorstep, banged loudly on the gate and bolted into hiding space. It took some time, but finally the gate opened, revealing sleepy looking monk. He looked at the baby confused, but then he picked the baby up and went back inside.

Baylee was watching all this with unemotional face. After the gate closed, she turned around and walked away without looking back. Maybe now she could be free.

\- - - - -

Father Patrick didn’t like to be woken up. But considering the circumstances, there was no other way. After all, it wasn’t every day, that one of the younger monks informed him, that they found baby on their doorstep. He sighed. This was gonna be really long night.

“So there was no note, Brother Dominic?” he asked trying to confirm the facts.

Brother Dominic shook his head, “No Father Patrick. No note. No name, no birth certificate, nothing.”

Father sighed again. He could feel the headache building up.

“Guess I should start working on documents,” he said, getting documents to register new orphan to their orphanage, “First… name.”

“How about Arthur,” Brother Dominic blurted and blushed.

Father Patrick raised an eyebrow, but wrote Arthur anyway.

“And what about surname?” Father Patrick asked.

Brother Dominic chuckled, “Wouldn’t it be funny, if it would be King? Like King Arthur…”

“If that’s what you want,” Father Patrick mumbled and wrote it down, “Birthday… hmm… today is… 10th August 1990.”

“Father Patrick, why are you writing today’s date?” Brother Dominic asked confused, “The baby is at least month old…”

Father Patrick looked at the young man. “We don’t know anything about him. Your guess is as good as mine,” he said, “So we might as well give him some birthday that would mean something. The day he was found.”

Brother Dominic nodded. It made sense. Since they didn’t know anything about Arthur, they could have put any date they wanted and it wouldn’t be right. But Arthur King was born today… when he received his name.

“Now, please go and wake up Brother Matthew,” said Father Patrick, “He will know, what to do with the baby.”

Brother Dominic bowed, carefully took Arthur into his arms, and walked towards Brother Matthew’s room with their new addition.


	3. Chapter 3

Wales sat in one of the salons of the Buckingham Palace. Opposite of him sat four year old France. Wales smiled. Francis looked cute as a child. He couldn’t wait to see England, but he or she had not awoken as a nation yet. It usually happened between five to seven years. There were some early examples like France here, and of course late bloomers like Greece who had awoke at the age of nine, with Italy brothers close behind at eight years.

“So, how are you?” Francis asked in heavy French accent. It was only few weeks since he remembered his past and the English words still didn’t roll from his tongue as smoothly as before. It was a bit annoying that it happened every reincarnation, but he didn’t complain. After all French was his mother tongue.

“Everything is fine,” Wales grinned, “As you can see, after two times as a girl, I am finally a man. Next year I will go to the World Academy. Northern Ireland and Scotland are already there. Scotland complains a bit, but you know him. He tends to exaggerate and grumble about everything…”

World Academy was an international academy founded as to make the diplomatic ties between countries unifying Europe better. At first there were only members of the newly united Europe attending, but as the time went on, more and more countries were interested in this project and nowadays the whole world could send children to study there.

Of course not everyone could get in. Every year were held exams and only one girl and one boy from every nation passed. The nations weren’t accounted in this, as it was mandatory for them to attend. This way they learned about everything that changed in the world.

The studies started when the children were 10 and they were there for 8 years, studying various subjects, which included diplomacy, multiple languages and in the higher years gun shooting or piloting.

To graduate from the World Academy meant that they had open paths in diplomacy, politics or high-ranking military. The nations put a lot of care into the school, making it the most prestigious school in the world. Once the kids got in, all their need were paid by the government.

Francis was listening and nodding. He was glad that the Kirklands were fine and he was amused at Scotland’s antics, but there was still someone that Wales didn’t mention.

“And what about… Alice?” he asked anxiously.

Wales blinked, “Nobody told you?”

“Told me what?” Francis frowned.

Wales looked guiltily away. He didn’t want to be the one, that tells Francis that he couldn’t see England yet. But it seemed, that he had to do it.

“Alice killed herself shortly after your death,” Wales said carefully.

“WHAT?!” Francis yelled. Never before he heard something about nation committing suicide. Usually they died of sickness, accident or of old age. But nobody killed themselves. It seemed weird and useless, as people killed themselves because they couldn’t take their lives anymore. But nation reincarnated and remembered everything. So the problem would rise anew.

“Yeah. So England is reincarnating right now,” Wales said, and once seeing the look on Francis’ face quickly added, “But as soon as we find her, we will let you know, okay?”

Francis pouted cutely, but nodded anyway.

\- - - - -

Father Patrick was working on some documents when someone knocked on his door.

“Come in,” he called without looking up.

Inside came Brother Dominic.

“Father Patrick, I brought the list of children, that are going to start attending school this year,” Brother Dominic said.

Father Patrick nodded and looked at it. It was only short, because they were taking care of children of various ages.

“Aah, that reminds me…” he started, “How is Arthur? He is going to be in second year, right?”

Brother Dominic nodded, “Yes. You know, last year I was worried about sending him to school a year early, but he seems to be standing his ground. He is really smart and good behaved. All I hear about him are compliments.”

“That’s good,” Father Patrick said, “I am sure he has bright future in front of him.”

Brother Dominic smiled and with that he left Father Patrick’s office.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur sighed as he heard the ring that was informing everyone, that it was lunch break. He was really glad, because today he overslept and had to skip breakfast, to come to school on time. And now he was regretting it, as he still was late to his first period. But that was thanks to him being stuffed inside his own locker. Arthur cursed his small build. And Antony, who had the guts to do it and leave him there when it rang.

The blonde rushed through the corridors, trying not to be noticed. He was doing quite good job, until he entered the cafeteria.

“Hey, Your Majesty, here to eat with the commoners?” called Antony and his friends laughed cruelly.

Arthur gulped and walked by them without answering. But Antony didn’t let it slide just like that. He grabbed Arthur’s arm.

“What is it, King?” he sneered, “Too noble for us? Or are we too old for you?”

“I-I am nine, like y-you,” stuttered Arthur.

“You are not. You still have four months to go,” growled Antony, “How the hell did you get into our year is beyond me. After all, you are such tiny whelp…”

“Don’t call me that!” Arthur snapped.

“Or what, loser?” Antony smirked, but then Arthur’s fist made contact with his nose and he fell to the floor.

Children around them screamed as Arthur and Antony started to fight.

\- - - - -

“You did what?!” Father Patrick yelled.

He was glaring at Arthur, who today returned later than others. Other pupils told the monks, that Arthur was in detention, so as soon as the blond boy returned, Father Patrick called him to his office. He had questioned the boy, why he was in detention and was told about how he fought with his classmate. The other boy had to go to the nurse, because his nose was bleeding.

“I-I,” Arthur tried to explain himself, but the look on Father Patrick’s face made him shiver.

“No,” Father Patrick hissed, “There is no excuse for that kind of behavior!”

Arthur flinched and nodded.

“Now to kneel in the corner and recite The Apostle’s Creed… twenty times,” hissed Father Patrick.

Arthur paled, but quickly went to do that.

Arthur took a breath and started, “I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of Heaven and Earth…”

\- - - - -

About 30 minutes later Arthur finished with his punishment. His feet hurt and his voice was hoarse.

“Arthur,” Father Patrick started softly, “Do you know, why I gave you that punishment?”

Arthur stayed silent.

“Because we all have great expectations for you,” Father Patrick sighed, “You cannot let yourself be pulled into some gang and start fights with yours classmates.”

“But…” Arthur tried to defend himself, but Father Patrick raised his hand.

“I wasn’t finished. You are really bright… In fact, you are the smartest kid this orphanage ever had. You have so much potential. Me and other Brothers know, that you will get far in your life. So act like it! Study hard and behave. Am I understood?” Father Patrick asked.

Arthur could only nod.

After that he was finally let go. He walked to his bedroom, which he shared with five other boys. The bedroom was empty. They were all probably doing their chores. Which he should start on too.

Arthur pulled basked full of clothes closer. As a eight year old, he was tasked by mending of torn clothes. Younger children did only some sweeping and laying tables. As they got older, they started at mending, and gardening, laundry, and only teenagers could cook, because there was the danger of burning themselves.

The blond boy pulled out first shirt, which fortunately only needed new button. If they all were going this easy, maybe he will have time for his own clothes. Or more specifically for the old tunic that Brother Mathew gave him. He wanted to adjust it to himself, so that he could wear it as a cloak. It would be useful when he goes to the forest for a walk to clear his mind.

Arthur liked going to the near forest. It always calmed him down. Some animals even got so accustomed to him being there, that they came over to him.

Arthur sighed as he looked at the pile that still needed the mending. With that and all the homework he got, it was unlikely that he would go to the forest. Not to say, that Father Patrick and other orphanage Brothers will keep closer eye on him for a while. Just his luck.

\- - - - -

“For the fifth time this month, no England still hadn’t let us know about his whereabouts,” Wales dramatically sighed into his phone.

France called him. Again. Fifth time just this month. He was getting anxious that England was still missing. And truth to be told, Wales was starting to get anxious too. England probably just passed 8 now, which was high time for him to awaken. But they didn’t hear a word from him. Which was getting weird. It never took so much time for the English nation to awaken.

“Maybe you should call Scotland, he is probably better informed than me, he is older after all,” Wales hoped that France will let him be and call the Scotsman, so that he could go back to his homework. But he didn’t have such time, as the Frenchman told him, that he already called him.

“France… We told you, that we will call you as soon as we know about England,” Wales groaned, “So if we didn’t, we just don’t know!”

Finally France gave up, and hung up, but not before he promised to call again. Wales sighed again.

“Maybe…” Wales leant back in his chair and looked at the ceiling, “Maybe we should start to look for England ourselves. If nothing else, then for the sake of our sanity. Because if we don’t tell France that England is back soon, we are gonna lose it…”


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur sighed and leaned back onto tree trunk. He finally got away from the orphanage after a long day of weeding and watering plants in their garden. Even though it was summer, the monks didn’t cut them any slack. If anything, they gave them even more chores to do, as not to become lazy, as they were saying. So it was already late in the afternoon, when they were finally let go, to have a bit of free time to themselves.

Arthur immediately headed into the near forest, as usually when he had the time. He put on his brown cloak, and walked among the trees. Once he reached his favorite spot, he sat down and closed his eyes. Only here he could feel truly at peace. Something in this forest made him feel calm and happy.

Suddenly Arthur’s eyes snapped open, as he heard something. But when he looked around, he didn’t see anything. He frowned. He could have sworn, that he heard tiny voice talking. But then again, he could have gone mad. It wouldn’t be surprising, considering, that since yesterday he read Legends of King Arthur like crazy. Arthur pulled out the book and remembered how he got it.

\- - - - -

_Arthur was kneeling beside some tomato plants. He was carefully pulling out weeds, so that they wouldn’t obscure the edible plant. “Hopefully you will ripe soon, so that I can have you for breakfast,” Arthur smirked. Somehow the fact, that they grew their food themselves, made it taste even better._

_“Psst,” came a whisper from behind him. Arthur turned around in confusion and looked for the source of the noise. At first he didn’t see anybody, but then he noticed grinning Brother Dominic behind a pillar, waving excitedly at him._

_Arthur stood up and walked to Brother Dominic._

_“How can I help you, Brother Dominic?” Arthur asked politely._

_Dominic’s grin widened, “Today is your birthday. I know I shouldn’t say this, but you are my favorite… So I wanted to give you something.”_

_Then Brother Dominic pulled a book from his tunic._

_“I know, it’s not much, but it was always my favorite. This was actually the story that inspired me, to become monk… well, once I found out, that there are no more wizards,” Dominic said with a chuckle, “And it is the story, that caries your name…”_

_Arthur looked like he was going to cry, when he took the book into his trembling hands. This was the first present he got in his short life. He looked at the titles. The Legend of King Arthur. Figures. Arthur laughed out, but it came out as a sob. His eyes felt watery too._

_“T-thank you,” he choked out._

_“Aww, don’t cry, it’s your birthday, you shouldn’t cry,” Brother Dominic hugged him._

_Arthur just nodded and hugged the monk back._

\- - - - -

Arthur opened the book and absorbed himself into the story. Now it could fall bombs around him and he probably wouldn’t notice it. Just as he didn’t notice the flickering light, which quickly disappeared. Because right now, he was walking beside King Arthur and his trusted Merlin.

\- - - - -

Francis frowned. He was trying to call Scotland. Again. But nobody was picking up. He called three times already, but nothing. As if the redhead was wasn’t picking on purpose. France’s eyes widened. Was Scotland ignoring him? But why would he do that? Because he called every day the past week, as small voice in his head reminded him. The Kirkland brothers probably just got fed up, and decided to give him silent treatment.

“Well, that’s fine,” Francis muttered, “I can be patient…”

The door to his room creaked.

“Chér?” came the voice of his mom, “Are you okay?”

“Ah, oui, just…” Francis smiled.

His mom looked at the cell phone in his hands, “You called your friends again?”

Francis sighed. Even his mom noticed that he called Scotland and Wales too much.

“It’s okay sweetheart… just be a little bit more patient,” Adele smiled, “I don’t understand all this that much, but if you think about it too much, you will only get depressed. Just… try to live your life here, and where your soulmate comes back, you will have many stories to tell him.”

Francis smiled. That really cheered him up. His mom always knew what to say, to make everyone feel better.

“Mamaaan,” Francis’ older brother Jacques whined from somewhere in the apartment, “Where are my sneakers? I have to go to training…”

Adele rolled her eyes.

“How can he not see them? They are right in the middle of his bed, just like his football uniform,” she muttered, as she walked out of the room, “Honey, right on top of your uniform.”

“And where is my uniform?” Jacques asked.

Francis chuckled. His brother might be a rising football star, but when it came to cleanliness, he was far behind the stone age.


	6. Chapter 6

The new school year started for Arthur with a catastrophe. As soon as he set foot on the school grounds, his bullies found him and captured him. Then they dragged him to his locker and proceeded to stuff him inside. And nobody from the onlookers made even small move to help him.

It took Arthur good half hour to get out. It was only because some teacher forgot his notebook and heard him bang and scream that he was finally let out. And his own teacher wasn’t very happy that the blonde got to his class in the year so late. All in all, Arthur was not a happy camper.

And it seemed it was about to get worse, because the broadcast came to life and principal’s secretary called him to the principal’s office.

Arthur sighed as he stood up. He kept his gaze on the floor, not wanting to see the mocking eyes of his classmates.

Arthur ran to the principal’s office, stopping with screeching sound. He knocked and waited for invitation.

As soon as he stepped in, the secretary sends him to the principal’s office.

The principal greeted Arthur with warm smile, which confused Arthur.

Before the principal could say anything, Arthur started to apologize, “I am really sorry sir, if the locker is damaged. It wasn’t my fault. They put me there against my will…”

The principal blinked, “Uh, I don’t know what you are talking about Arthur… I called you here for another matter.”

“Oh,” Arthur nodded, relieved.

Principal motioned Arthur to sit and then he started to talk: “Yes, I called you here for rather pleasant news. Maybe you know that every year there are exams for World Academy and every school is allowed to send there two candidates, one girl and one boy. And this year we picked you as our candidate.”

After that the principal gave Arthur some flyers and started to discus everything with him. It was so much that Arthur felt a bit overwhelmed. After all, he never even dreamed about attending a prestigious school. But if he somehow managed to get into World Academy, he couldn’t even imagine all the possibilities, he would have.

As soon as Arthur came from school, he ran to Father Patrick’s office. He had to tell him about everything.

Father Patrick was almost ecstasys. The prospect of having charge, who would be accepted to World Academy, was really great. Maybe they would get more money for orphanage because of that. So he agreed to it wholeheartily.

And so started Arthur’s long and hard preparing for World Academy exam. The principal at the school arranged for him and the female candidate additional classes. And once he was home, the monks made sure, he was studying enough. They even released him from most of his chores. Basically almost every moment of Arthur’s life was spend with his nose in the books.

The days turned to weeks and then to months. Sometimes Arthur felt like giving up, but then he remembered something his bullies did and he went back to studying. He was determined to do everything in his powers not to disappoint everyone.

\- - - - -

Arthur was nervously rubbing his head, that now sported only a buzz cut. His hair had to be cut off after there was a headlice breakout at the orphanage.

He was sitting with his teacher and the other girl in a train headed towards London. This was it. They were going to the entrance exams, which will last for a week.

Arthur sighed and tried to calm down. This was it. Today starts the conclusion of the long months of preparations. And he had to do the best he can.

But seeing all the kids at the exams, Arthur got really nervous. There were hundreds and hundreds candidates and only two will pass. The whole exam was so long, so it had to be split into five days. The candidates were put into groups. Arthur was put into group three and so his schedule was like this: on Monday he had psychologist examination, on Tuesday it was language tests, Wednesday was science tests, Thursday humanity subjects like history, and finally on Friday he had physical exams.

And right on the first day, Arthur ran into trouble. Literally. He ran into some other boy and they both fell down.

Arthur rubbed his bottom, and was about to apologize, when the other boy started to yell.

“HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!” came an angry voice.

Arthur looked over and saw a strawberry blond boy with freckles.

“Do you know who I am?” hissed the boy, “I am Oliver Kirkland, remember it, because I am the future World Academy student!”

Then he stood up and walked away with his nose high, leaving speechless Arthur behind.

“Did that… really happen?” wondered Arthur as he stood up. But he quickly forgot about it and walked to his exams.

\- - - - -

The week was extremely busy and stressful and Arthur wished nothing more than for it to finally end, but nothing he still had one last day to go. It was Friday and he had to go through physical exams.

And that really got him nervous. Because he never was into sports. Actually he was the last in sport in his year, because he was smallest and had asthma. But he really hoped, that his performance would be enough, and that his academic results will even it out.

But as soon as the examining started, Arthur quickly noticed, that he was behind in everything. He couldn’t do as much push ups as others, he couldn’t lift as much weight as others and he certainly couldn’t run as fast as others. He could only watch in frustration as others pulled away from him, with a familiar strawberry blond boy at the front.

At the end of the day Arthur sat again in the train with his teacher and the other girl, this time heading back. And his face didn’t show that excited nervousness that it showed on Monday. This time he was feeling frustrated and sick. Fortunately or unfortunately the results will be in a week. And Arthur now wasn’t sure, he wanted to see them.

\- - - - -

The week came by quicker than Arthur would have liked. The next Friday he came home from school, brother Dominic excitedly told him, that father Patrick received mail for him.

Arthur then rushed to father Patrick’s office, who welcomed him warmly as always.

“Ah, Arthur, I believe you can’t wait till you see this,” father Patrick handed him officially looking envelope.

Arthur took it with trembling hand and slowly opened it. He hesitated for a second before unfolding it. And it only took another second before his whole world crashed.

“Well?” father Patrick asked hopefully.

Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat and just shook his head.

There was a silence for a few seconds. Then father Patrick stood up, walked to the door and locked it.

“You have disappointed me Arthur,” he said in a low voice and went over to Arthur, “The orphanage would have gotten some money, if you have succeeded… “

Then he put his hand on Arthur’s knee, “I hope you don’t want to see me disappointed. I hope, you want to get on my good side again…”

And with that he moved his hand up Arthur’s thigh. And Arthur was too shocked and frozen to say anything.

\- - - - -

That night Arthur was lying in his bed wide awake, even though it was already after midnight. His eyes were vacantly staring at his hands. Suddenly he started to shake and his eyes filled with tears. He sobbed, but tried to be as quiet as possible.

In his head was echoing the same sentence again and again in father Patrick’s voice:

“You will be my good boy, won’t you, Arthur?”


	7. Chapter 7

„Thanks for having us for a week mujer Molin,” Spain bowed a little before Adele as he and Prussia entered the apartment.

“Oh no, I am grateful for you helping me,” Adele smiled sadly, “He is really getting out of hand, maybe you can do something…”

She trailed off and looked worriedly at the closed door of her younger son’s room. France was throwing tantrums about not going to school and it always ended in a huge fight.

“Don’t worry about it Frau Molin, we will beat some sense into that idiot,” Prussia grinned, “But do you have some hair clippers, chicken feathers and super glue?”

Many thoughts flashed in Adele’s mind, one worse than the other, and she didn’t if she should be amused or horrified. The image of Francis with a buzz cut was amusing, but why would the german boy need feathers and glue?

Spain hit Prussia on the back of his head, “Idiot, France would be too pissed about his hair to listen.”

Then the brunet walked to France’s door and knocked.

“Maman I told you I am not going!” Francis threw the door open, and then froze at the sight of his friends.

Prussia pushed him back inside his room, “You trottel, do you have your bags ready?! You think the train will fucking wait for you?!”

Spain gave an apologetic smile to Adele, followed the other nations and closed the door.

Adele sighed and sat down in the living room, stealing worried glance towards Francis’ room from time to time. She was at loss as what to do. Her son was hurting and she couldn’t do anything to help him. She had to call those boys, whom were introduced to her two years prior, to help her. Small boys, Francis’ age, to help a grown woman. She knew they were nations, but still it was baffling.

The concept of nations was explained to Adele, but she didn’t fully understand it. How can the fate of the country rest on the shoulders of her son? Or those boys, Antonio and Gilbert if she remembered correctly. They seemed as normal kids to her, and still they were expected to take on responsibilities that adults buckled under. And it all started when Francis was a mere toddler, claiming to remember his past life and to call the government. It took the boy 3 days to convince his father to call someone and suddenly the Molin family found themselves in a confusing whirlwind of police escorts, politics and nations.

But in the end, Francis was still her little boy. Her son, who was cute and smart. And who remembered more than normal people, but hey, nobody is perfect. And the fact that he is waiting for his soulmate to come back to him, was something Adele, who was huge romantic, wholeheartedly approved.

Adele heard some bangs coming from Francis’ room and walked there in worry.

“Guys, what are you doing here? No killing each other,” she said opening the door and stopped.

All three boys were on the floor, with the guests grinning above her son, in what seemed to be a tickling season, judging by how Francis was chuckling and out of breath. They looked at her and waited.

“So…” Adele said darkly, “You have tickle war without me?”

And with that she dove at them causing Antonio and Gilbert laugh and restart the tickling.

\- APH – APH – APH - 

“I can’t believe you freeloaded of me for a week,” Francis sighed.

“Dude, it was not freeloading if we were invited,” Gilbert grinned.

Francis’ father laughed, “He has a point Francis. But I am more surprised that you three and Jacques hadn’t managed to eat all food in France.”

Gervais had to stifle laugh at the sight of three equally offended faces.

“But you know,” Gervais smiled gently, “Look at you three. Going off to a world known academy. You all have grown so much…”

“Papa,” Francis hugged Gervais, “We are only going to school and you act as if I was already moving out, or something.”

Gervais shook his head.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, “I know you have cell phone, but this one is better… Just… don’t tell your mother I gave it to you, she will flip that I got you gift without her.”

Francis chuckled and took the box.

“Anyways… Are you sure we are at the right place?” asked Gilbert, “Shouldn’t there be already someone?”

“It’s still 30 minute till the train is scheduled to leave,” Gervais said, “And we are on Platform 6, so yes.”

Antonio frowned and pointed somewhere, “Umm, are you sure, it’s not supposed to be Platform 9?”

Everyone followed his pointing finger and on platform few spaces away was a group of school children and teenagers. And among there was standing Wales, talking to some kid.

Gervais and the three nations looked at each other and quickly started towards stairs so they could go onto the right platform.

“Took ya long enough to notice,” Wales greeted them with a smirk.

“You knew we were at the wrong platform and you didn’t think of calling us?” Gilbert glared.

Wales shrugged, “I would have… in a few minutes. Until now I actually enjoyed some peace. My group is traveling since early morning, and I mean really early. And those Scottish kids? Since yesterday. Just be glad, Scotland graduated last school year, or he would have bitched about it all the way to the school.”

„Speaking of Scotland... did he said something about Engl-” France tried to ask, but Wales quickly interrupted him.

“Have you registered yet?” he pointed to two men, “They are the French advisors. Go there and tell them you are here, so they can check you on their lists as present.”

“We are not done yet,” Francis glared but went to check in anyways.

Wales sighed and run hands through his hair. He was thinking of way how to tell France the news. Preferably one, that wouldn’t cause the French flip, and jump on the next train to London.

He smiled as the trio returned.

“Sheesh, you could have warned us, they would question us so much,” Prussia complained.

“And spare you the fun?” Wales grinned, “Otherwise anyone could just walk to them and claim to be a nation. Besides it was only two questions.”

“Unfortunately they are as impatient as any young boys,” Gervais sighed.

“Heh, or impatient as France, Spain and Prussia,” Wales chuckled, “Don’t worry, next year they won’t need the security questioning.”

Prussia was about to say something when another kid approached the nations, “Hey Wales, who you got here?”

The welsh nation wanted to kiss his classmate, thankful for his distraction. He introduced his fellow nations and when the word spread, that three more nations joined them, they were suddenly swarmed by from students from France, England, Wales and Scotland. When they finally greeted everyone and got rid of them it was already time to board the train.

“So, about my question…” Francis looked at Dylan as they were boarding, but his father distracted him by hugging him.

“You… have a nice school year,” Gervais said quietly, “And find lots of friends. And try to call from time to time, so your mother won’t worry about you, okay?”

Francis could only nod, as Dylan called for him to hurry, and quickly stepped up the stairs to the train car designated for World Academy students.

The four nations got a compartment all to themselves and sat down, France glared at Wales.

“Now, will you finally tell me what about England?!” he asked in a frosty tone.

Wales sighed, “Okay, okay. Scotland said that now, that he graduated, he will start looking for England. He… just has to settle down things. He will represent the United Kingdom for now at the world meetings. But it is already decided, that once England breaks Greece’s record in awakening, Alistair will start to look for him personally.”

Francis nodded and then frowned.

“Wait,” he mumbled and then thought.

Greece’s record? That was ten years and five months. And England should reach that age...

“Oh hell no!” Francis jumped to his feet, “That’s next year in September!”

Antonio and Gilbert quickly pulled him back down to his seat, in fear that he might jump off of a moving train.

“Franny don’t be stupid,” Antonio glared, “Besides you are not the only one that can’t be with someone. I can’t speak to Romano either.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “But that’s because of Italy’s parents. They don’t want those twins to get involved in nation things before they get to the academy. Franny’s problem is a bit different.”

Francis crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

\- APH – APH – APH - 

Arthur sighed, “New school year, new school… I can start new life, without bullies.”

He smiled as he walked down the corridor.

But his good mood was cut short as someone drawled, “Going somewhere Your Majesty?”

Arthur whipped his head towards the voice.

He paled, “What the hell are you doing here Antony? You said you were going to private school…”

Antony smirked, “My dearest mom couldn’t bear the thought of me being in a boarding school. So she begged my father all summer so that I could come here. Aren’t you glad?”

Then he snapped his fingers and suddenly there were two other boys appeared behind Arthur and grabbed him by arms.

“What are you doing?” Arthur struggled to get away, but without luck.

“We will just have a little fun,” Antony smirked and walked away with his croonies following him.

When they stopped they were standing in the middle of bathroom.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Arthur yelled.

Antony kicked open door to a stall and Arthur paled.

“Don’t you dare!” Arthur thrashed around, but the other two boys just wouldn’t let go.

Antony smirked, “Let’s do it boys.”

Arthur screamed and cursed on top of his lungs as they dragged him into the stall and pushed his head to the toilet bowl.

-A-A-A-

It was after the bell rang, when Arthur was finally left alone. He was sitting on the floor beside the toilet. He felt nauseous.

After what felt like eternity, when he was sure, he wouldn’t throw up, Arthur slowly stood up and walked to line of sinks with mirrors. He turned on the water and splashed generously on his face, before sticking his head under the water. Afterwards he reached for some paper towels only to come up empty handed. Arthur looked around, but every dispenser was empty.

“Great,” he murmured.

The blonde shook in anger and frustration.

“That’s just fucking great!” Arthur punched the mirror, which cracked in web like fashion.

He watched the damage with satisfaction. His hand burned. It was bleeding quite a bit.

Arthur sighed and put his hand under the water.

“So, now to the shitty start of the new school year,” he said flatly and walked out of the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

“Scheisse, why does it have to be soooo haaard?” Prussia whine as tried and failed to find solutions for his math homework. Or more precisely, the result that he got, was different than the result that he found at the back of the book.

He, together with Spain and France, were in library, more specifically that was frequented by students from german part of the school. They were there to do their homework, but Prussia had some difficulties with his.

“Maybe it’s because you are stupid, mi amigo,” Spain laughed, which earned him glare from the albino.

“Neither of you are very smart, so don’t gloat,” France dodged the pen flying at him from Spain’s direction, “Let me see, I think we are ahead of your class in math.”

Prussia pushed his notebook towards the blonde with a pout. France looked at the problem and started calculating. After two minutes he smirked victoriously.

“Ha, see, it’s really easy, the result is 72,” he pushed the notebook back towards the german.

“Hah, wrong,” Prussia barked, “It’s supposed to be 52, so you are just as stupid as we are!”

He ignored the quiet protest from Spain and smirked at France, who stared at him.

“You kidding me?!” France frowned, “No way! I know I did it right!”

Prussia just laughed, “And yet you didn’t”

“Give it back!” France grabbed the notebook, to revise his calculations, but Prussia didn’t want to give it up again.

“No, you had your chance!” the albino growled.

They both tried to tug the notebook to them for a few seconds, until another voice interrupted them.

“What the hell are you idiots doing yelling in here?” Denmark sat down on chair beside Spain.

They explained him their problem and he said, he would look at it. He was already in 4th year, so he should know it. With his face scrunched up, Denmark wrote small numbers on a paper, until he grinned.

“Done, it’s 35 right?” he looked at the three first years.

Prussia rolled his eyes, “That’s what I got, and its wrong, idiot.”

“Who are you calling idiot, idiot?!” Denmark glared.

But before they could get into another argument, Sweden appeared behind Spain and Denmark, leaned in, and quietly took the notebook. And without another word wrote started writing something in and slammed the notebook on the table.

“Th’re, th’s is h’w you do ‘t,” he said with stone face, “N’w sh’t up, you ar’ dist’rbing oth’rs,” said the 15 years old fifth year Nordic and walked away.

“Oh, it’s easy,” Spain laughed, dodging all the small things the rest of the group threw his way.

\- APH - APH - APH -

Nine years old Matthew was standing beside his mother at a noisy airport in Quebec.

“Do… do you think they will come?” he looked up at his mom, Marion Dubois.

Marion smiled, “Of course sweatheart, why shouldn’t they? Adam called me before they took off.”

“But shouldn’t they be already here?” Matthew asked.

Marion looked up at the tables with times, “I don’t think so. Another half hour, if I’m not mistaken. We came quite early.”

Mathew nodded and looked around. Was this how Alfred felt more than a year ago, when they met for the first time? This jittery and nervous? It wasn’t as if Alfred and his dad never came to Canada, but this was the first Christmas that they were going to spend together. So that counts as reason to be nervous, right?

Marion took her sons hand into hers, making him look at her, “Hey, Mathieu do you want to get some dessert while we are waiting for the boys?”

Matthew smiled and nodded, letting his mom to lead him towards a small airport café. He really loved his mom. She always put him before herself, always made sure he smiled, even if she wanted to cry, and took the fact that he was a country as if that was the most ordinary thing, without even batting an eyelid, and continued to spoil him with smiles and love.

Matthew couldn’t stop himself from remembering how it all began.

\- APH - APH - APH -

(in this part primary language is French)

_7 years old Matthew sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast. He was really quiet and there were dark circles under his eyes._

_“Oh honey, did you have a bad dream again?” asked Marion, setting a bowl with Mathew’s favorite cereal in front of him._

_She smiled softly, even though she herself looked pale and sported similar dark circles as her son._

_“Yeah… no… I don’t know,” Matthew frowned, “It felt different…”_

_Marion sat beside her son and hugged him, “Do you want to talk about it?”_

_Matthew leaned into the hug, “There… there were some men in uniforms and they fought. Blue and red uniforms, and then…”_

_Matthew frowned, trying to remember what happened, “And then there was Papa… he tried to help man in blue? And then… then.”_

_Matthew sighed in frustration._

_But his mom smiled, “It’s okay honey. You know what? Go to school and when you come back, I will have a surprise for you._

_And when Matthew came back from school, he found his mom and few bags with their clothes. He didn’t even have time to be surprised, when grinning Marion, took the bags, stuffed them into their small car and together with Matthew took off somewhere._

_Matthew didn’t ask, not wanting to spoil his mom’s big secret, but when he saw the road signs read La Mauricie he looked at her in confusion, “Wait, are we eloping?”_

_“Whaaat?” Marion laughed, “No silly, we are just going camping for the weekend.”_

_“Oh… okay. I still have friends at school, so I’m not sure I would like to elope,” Matthew said seriously._

_Marion laughed at his silliness and innocence._

_When they found their camping spot, Marion took out their things and build their tent._

_“You know,” she said, as she moved around, organizing things, “Me and your papa loved to camp. We traveled through Canada and bit of USA. And then you came, and you were too small, so we waited.”_

_Matthew grew quiet at the mention of his papa._

_“We… we planned to take you on a trip next year,” Marion smiled sadly, “But I think… now is as good as anytime. What do you think?”_

_Matthew opened his mouth, but couldn’t say anything. His eyes welled up with tears, which soon trickled down his cheeks._

_“I… I want my papa back!” he screamed, “I don’t care about camping, I just want him come back to us!”_

_Marion’s smile faltered._

_“Mathieu,” she said sadly, “I’m sorry baby. I… Your papa… he had to save those people. You know, he wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t do anything.”_

_Mathew just cried harder._

_Marion hugged her son tightly, her own eyes filling with tears, “It’s okay sweatheart. It’s okay to cry. Sometimes everyone needs to cry.”_

_And they stayed that for a few minutes, both crying._

_After a while Matthew calmed down, still sniffling._

_“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I know he had to help them. And I’m proud of him. I… just miss him so much.”_

_Marion kissed his forehead, “I miss him too.”_

_“I would like him to be here… with us, roasting smores, watch the stars, or just look around… because it’s really pretty in here,” Matthew attempted a weak smile._

_Marion smiled, “There is my little polar bear. Now come help me set the rest up.”_

\- APH - APH - APH –

(in this part primary language is French)

_But the dreams continued. Sometimes Matthew remembered bits here and there and sometimes he didn’t. But he always woke up more tired than when he went to sleep._

_“Hey, Matt you look tired,” said Matthew’s classmate as the blonde sat down at his desk._

_“I’m having really weird dreams, Alfred,” Matthew yawned, “And I can’t sleep.”_

_The other boy raised an eyebrow, “I’m Bastien, remember?”_

_“Of course your name is Bastien, why would you say that?” Matthew asked confused._

_“You called me Alfred,” Bastien said annoyed._

_“No I didn’t!” Matthew defended himself._

_“YES YOU DID!” screamed Bastien, “And now you are lying about it!”_

_And they started to fight in the middle of their classroom, while other kids were watching, mostly in confusion._

_They were separated only by their teacher, who was angry and disappointed with them._

\- APH - APH - APH -

(in this part primary language is French)

_Matthew was generally well liked amongst his classmates, but after this incident, there were more fights about petty things, like calling them different names or remembering things differently from them. It got to the point when their teacher wanted to start a new lesson, but Matthew interrupted her, saying quietly that they had already done that, which confused the teacher, but the other children yelled in frustration that he was being stupid, because their didn’t learn this yet and started yell names at poor Matthew._

_When Marion picked up Matthew, she was told about the incident, just like about the previous ones, and the teacher apologized to her, that she had let it get out of hand. Marion just smiled and told her that Matthew just needs more time adjusting._

_“How are you sweetie?” Marion asked Matthew on the way home._

_“Just tired,” said Matthew sulkily._

_“You can take nap when we get home,” she smiled at her son._

_As they got home, Matthew immediately crashed on his bed and fell asleep._

\- APH - APH - APH -

(in this part primary language is English)

_His dream began similar to others he had._

_There was a blonde man, dressed in disheveled army uniform. He looked tired but determined. He was looking at a map covering the whole table._

_“Are you okay, papa?” Matthew heard himself say, though his voice seemed strange to his ears._

_The other man, looked up from the map, “Ah Mathieu, I’m fine… just tired. Big day coming up, you know?”_

_Matthew nodded._

_A knock on the door made them look in the direction, and without them even reacting they opened and another blonde male entered the room._

_“Ah Angleterre, how are things?” his “papa” asked._

_The other man sighed, “My ships are almost ready, did you see…?”_

_Then he noticed Matthew, “Oh there you are, are your troops ready, Canada?”_

\- APH - APH - APH -

(in this part primary language is French

_Matthew’s eyes snapped open, as he woke up abruptly. Unfortunately he woke up tangled in his bed sheets and while trying to untangle himself and stand up, he fell of his bed. And that got attention of his mother._

_“Are you okay sweetheart?” she ran into the room._

_Once she saw her sons predicament, she chuckled and helped him up._

_“M-maman, Im… I’m not…” Matthew babbled._

_“Slow down honey, I don’t understand you,” Marion sat down on Matthew’s bed and patted space beside herself, “Was it a bad dream again?”_

_Matthew sat at her side, “Yes… No… I mean it was one of those dreams. But it wasn’t bad. And I think it wasn’t a dream at all.”_

_“What was it then?” Marion hugged him._

_“A memory,” said Matthew quietly, “From previous life.”_

_“What?” Marion blinked._

_“I… maman, I … lived before,” Matthew said slowly, “And I was born again. Because I am Canada.”_

_Marion stared at him without a word, trying to process what her son was telling her._

_“M-maman?” Matthew asked fearfully._

_Marion snapped out of her trance, “I… are you sure you didn’t hit your head when you fell?”_

_She reached and tried to feel any injury on Matthew’s head, but then she saw the look on his face and placed her hands on his shoulder’s._

_“You are not joking, are you?” and when he shook his head, she sighed, “I don’t really understand what’s happening, but what do you want me to do?”_

_Marion listened to him and then left his room to think. She still didn’t understand what was happening, but she didn’t want make Matthew feel like she didn’t trust him. So she took out paper and pen and started to write a letter. It was too weird, for her to contact some minister or whoever will get it first and read it, but she was sure, if she tried to call random people in the ministry of internal affairs, she would just be rejected. And it was easier to explain herself on the paper. She even added Matthews somewhat recent photo and sent it._

\- APH - APH - APH -

(in this part primary language is French)

_Marion didn’t really expect anything to come out of it. It was two weeks already and neither she nor Matthew really talked about him being Canada, besides him telling her his memories are still somewhat hazy._

_But two weeks after her letter, someone rung the bell and when she opened, there was an older good looking man with what seemed two bodyguards._

_“Mrs. Dubois?” the man asked, and when Marion nodded, he continued, “My name is Alexander White and I’m from the ministry of internal affairs. You contacted us via letter concerning a situation?”_

_“Situation?” asked Marion._

_“Maman, can I have…” Matthew appeared in the halfway and when he saw that they had guests he froze._

_Alexander stared at Matthew in silent awe._

_“It… it is you,” he whispered._

_“You look old Alex,” Matthew said but quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment._

_Alexander chuckled, “That’s what ten years do to you.”_

_Marion invited Alexander and his security inside and made them some coffee._

_In return Alexander explained her about nations and how they are reborn again and what it meant for not only the country but for them as a family._

_“So, he is still my son, right?” Marion asked._

_Alexander nodded, “Yes Mrs Dobois. Nothing will change that. He is still your son, think of this situation like… having a job prepared for him. A well paid job. You don’t even have to worry about privacy, nation are using aliases, like for Canada it’s Matthew Williams.”_

_Marion nodded, still feeling overwhelmed._

_“You don’t have to worry about anything, you will be getting money, and if you need anything, just contact me,” Alexander handed Marion his business card._

_“Now if you don’t need anything right now,” Alexander stood up._

_But Matthew stopped him, “I have a question. Can I see Alfred?”_

_“Alfred?” Alexander asked confused, “Oh you mean America. We will see about that. I have to contact the USA government for that.”_

_And with that he left._

\- APH - APH - APH –

(in this part primary language is English)

_The visit was quickly approved much to Matthew’s surprise. He wasn’t sure what happened to Alfred, when he was asking, but guess he had his memories back, as only about month after Alexander’s visit he and his mom Marion were sitting in a plane to New York, where they would spend a week with Alfred and his family to celebrate their birthdays._

_“So they will pick us up?” asked Marion._

_“They should,” Matthew said, with a hint of uncertainty, “Alfred wrote that he will come to save us heroically, but he might have forgotten the time.”_

_Matthew looked at the clock again, when he heard, “Mattieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.”_

_And something collided with him, almost toppling him over._

_“Mattie, I came to save you!” Alfred grinned._

_Marion watched them with amusement and awe. Both boys were so similar in looks, that if Matthew didn’t have longer hair, she might have even mistaken them._

_“Alfred don’t just run away,” a man grabbed Alfred’s collar and pulled him away._

_“Sorry about that, I…” the man looked at Marion and stopped, “Oh… Alfred mentioned his friend Matthew and his mom, but he didn’t mention an older sister.”_

_Marion giggled and reached her hand for a handshake, “I’m Marion Dubois, Mathieu’s mother.”_

_Alfred’s dad blushed in embarrassment, “I… I’m sorry. Adam Jones.”_

_Then he took her hand and shook it._

\- APH - APH - APH -

(in this part primary language is English)

_“So how is it for you, to raise a nation?” asked Adam, as he handed Marion a cup of coffee. Both boys were in the living room, playing a videogame, while their parents stayed in the kitchen._

_“It’s… weird… and normal at the same time, if you know what I mean,” Marion laughed._

_“Yeah, I get it,” Adam grinned, “I mean, sometimes he acts so mature. But in the next second he is just a little boy. And I wouldn’t give him up for life.”_

_“Speaking of life… Where is his mom?” Marion asked._

_“Barbara died when Alfred was one,” Adam said looking into his coffee, “She had cancer, that was diagnosed too late and there was nothing that could be done.”_

_“Oh mon dieu, I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have asked,” Marion apologized, but Adam waved his hand._

_“Nah, it’s okay. She told me she had lived fulfilled life and that I should remember the happy times,” Adam smiled, “But what about you? If you don’t mind me asking?”_

_Marion shook her head, “My husband, George, was a police officer. A few months ago he was killed in action. He died while saving others, and we are proud of him.”_

_“Oh, my condolences,” Adam said, “I’m a firefighter so I know that the public service can be quite dangerous place.”_

_Marion smiled sadly._

_Then there was a loud crash from the living room, followed by Alfred’s voice, “Mattie faster, we are not gonna win if you go at the speed of snail!”_

_“You know, they are getting kinda loud… So how about we leave them play and grab something to eat?” Adam grinned, “I know a fantastic pizza place just around the corner.”_

_“Sounds like a plan,” Marion smiled, “But you I don’t like it, you pay.”_

_“And if you do like it?” Adam challenged._

_“Then buy you a coffee,” Marion said, “Or make you crepes, they say I make pretty good crepes.”_

_“Deal,” Adam smirked._

_So they grabbed their wallets and left._

\- APH - APH - APH -

“Oh here they are,” Marion waved at something behind Matthews back, just as he was finishing.

And as he set down his spoon Alfred came into his vision with big goofy grin.

“Hey Mattie,” Alfred hugged Matthew, who returned the hug.

“You look good Marion,” Adam and Marion kissed on both cheeks.

“You look quite good yourself,” Marion smiled, “Though a bit paler.”

“Well yeah, my tan from your last visit is gone unfortunately,” Adam laughed, “Last time we saw each other was in the summer when we went camping for two weeks, remember?”

After they greeted each other, they went back to Marion’s apartment, but only to ditch their luggage. Because they were invited to a Christmas party by one of Marion’s friends.

Adam already knew Marion’s friends and he was quite friendly with many of the men there, but he still appeared nervous.

“Hey, you look stressed,” said Jean, husband of Marion’s best friend.

“I… I think I’m about to do something really smart or really stupid,” Adam laughed nervously.

Jean smirked, “Then go for it, if it’s smart I will congratulate, if it’s stupid, I will wait with beer to make you feel better… after I stop laughing.”

“Thanks dude,” Adam grimaced and went towards the center of the room.

Adam took a deep breath and called out, “May I have your attention please?”

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Adam, who flushed, but looked determined.

“Marion, I know we know each other only year and a half,” he started, “But you know, I can feel the connection between us. I want you to know I love you. I don’t want you to forget George, because from what I heard he was and amazing man and father, I think we would have many things in common, I just want to ask you, if you can if you can find place in your heart for me and Alfred… Marion, veux-tu m'épouser?”

Marion had her hand over her mouth and cried some happy tears. Then she nodded and the room exploded with congratulations and cheers.

“Wait you are dating?!” came Alfred’s confused voice.

“I told you so Al,” Matthew giggled and the rest of the room laughed at their antics.


	9. Chapter 9

Lovino cringed as he heard something to break in the kitchen. His parents were arguing again, and he knew it was about him. Ever since he revealed to be a nation, his father was really displeased.

Lovino crept to the door and opened it a bit. He was really glad that Feliciano went on a sleepover to his friends house, or he would have cried already.

“I will not allow it!” he heard his father yell, “I’m not letting him attend that fucked up school!”

“Are you crazy?!” Lovino’s mother yelled back, “He has to go! He is the Italian nation!”

“To hell with that! Feliciano can go play nation, or whatever, but I’m not letting Lovino go and that’s final. There is no need for two Italian nations. I need him to inherit my restaurant chain and you know that!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lovino backed away from the door as the voices seemed to get closer.

Then the door burst open, his father coming in with red face.

“Lovino tell you mother you want to take over my wealth!” he yelled at Lovino who backed into a wall.

His mother came running into the room, “Don’t you dare to yell at my son, you motherfucker!”

The angry man looked at her, but Lovino didn’t wait for them to start yelling again. He bolted out of his room and ran downstairs. There he grabbed the phone and punched in number of his uncle, whom he hoped might help. As he waited for his uncle to pick up, he sobbed.

“Hello?” he heard from the other side.

“U-uncle Marcello,” Lovino managed to say.

“Lovino?” Marcello asked confused, “What happened bambino?”

“T-They… they are fighting again,” Lovino said, “They might kill each other this time.”

“I’m taking next flight to you,” Marcello said coldly, “I’m not letting that fucktard lay a hand on Paola, you or Feliciano, just hold on.”

And before Lovino could say anything, the line went dead. He went outside and sat on the porch.

It took about half an hour before the muffled screams died out. Soon he heard the front door slam and then his mother joined him.

“Are you okay, love?” she asked gently.

Lovino nodded, rubbing his wet eyes with his sleeve.

“Don’t listen to him, he will get used to it,” Paola said.

Lovino looked up at his mother, who now sported a red cheek. When Paola noticed him staring, she rubbed it, “You should have seen your father. He was worse.”

Lovino looked away, “I called uncle Marcello… He said he is coming.”

Paola blinked.

“Why did you do that?” she asked confused, “Sorry… stupid question.”

She looked into the distance.

“Maybe… it’s a good thing,” she said slowly, “Maybe it’s time for a change.”

And with that she went back into the house.

\- APH - APH - APH -

When Feliciano came back the next day, everything was ready. All their things were packed. Every single one of them. And on top of that his uncle Marcello was there. All three adults were sitting in the living room, Marcello and Paola on one side and his father Biagio on other, plust uncle Marcello had two bodyguards standing behind him.

“What is going on?” Feliciano asked confused.

His father only growled and glared at his wife and her brother, but didn’t dare to do anything, as the other mans two bodyguards were there. And he knew they were armed.

“We are just going to visit uncle Marcello for a while, honey,” Paola said in sweetest voice she could manage while glaring at her husband.

“You can’t do that!” Biagio barked.

“Yes, I can,” Paola said coldly, and looked at Feliciano, “Hon, can you go upstairs and help Lovino with our stuff? And Bono and Celio can help you too.”

Feliciano nodded and one of the bodyguards caught his hand and led him up, to move all their things into Marcello’s car outside.

When they left, Marcello lit a cigarette, “Biagio, you fucker, you really sicken me.”

“You are one to talk, you are only brave when there are your boy-toys around,” Biagio glared.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don’t need them to deal with you,” Marcello patted his breast pocket.

“Ha, I would have though YOU would understand the need of an heir, dear brother in law,” Biagio barked.

Marcello raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled.

“Don’t brag Fabio into this, but if you insist…” he breathed out cigarette smoke towards Biagio, “I don’t need my son to be my heir, if he doesn’t want to. Hell if he wanted to be a ballerina, I would make sure, he would get the best teacher in the world, and made damn sure to attend all his shows. Not that you would understand something like that.”

Biagio got red in the face, but at that moment one of the bodyguards came back to inform them, that everything was loaded. Marcello and Paola got up, and Paola gave Biagio one last look.

“Don’t try anything stupid. You can contact us, once you change your mind and start hurting my son,” and with that she left.

\- APH - APH - APH -

Adam sighed and put his face into his hands.

“Why is it so hard?” he whined comically, “I don’t remember the wedding planning this hard the first time around.”

Marion chuckled.

“Don’t laaaaaugh,” Adam pouted, “With this tempo, the next available date we can get is the next year.”

He looked at the prospects of various places that he had scattered on the table.

“Hmmm, maybe it wouldn’t be such bad Idea,” Marion said thoughtfully, “At least I wouldn’t have to go through the hassle of being pregnant in wedding dress in the summer.”

Adam nodded absentmindedly, “Yeah, that would be uncomfortable.”

A few seconds went by, and then his head jerked up.

“Wait what?!” he looked at Marion, who grinned at him.

“Are… are you serious?” he stood up, and when Marion nodded, he grinned, jumped to her and pulled her into hug, yelling with joy.

The door opened and Mathew and Alfred peaked in.

“What are you doing?” Alfred asked.

“Mama is having a baby,” Adam shouted.

Alfred and Matthew gaped.

“You kidding right?” Alfred asked, then he started to jump around, “I’m gonna be a big bro!”

After they calmed down a bit, they sat down.

“So, how much time we have?” Adam asked.

“Don’t worry, I’m not showing yet. My doctor said I’m in 7th week and the baby is due in October. But I will get the date a little later,” Marion smiled.

Adam nodded, “I know we don’t know yet, but boys do you want brother or sister?”

“Sister,” Alfred said enthusiastically.

“Brother,” Matthew said softly.

They looked at each other, Alfred a bit surprised.

“But Mattie, girls are so much cuter,” Alfred pouted, mirroring his father’s former action.

“Alfred,” Matthew said firmly, “I have 7 first cousins, and six of them are girls, I don’t need another girl.”

The adults laughed at the children’s antics.

\- APH - APH - APH -

Father Patrick offer the couple chairs.

“So you went through the files I gave you?” he said warmly.

“Yeah,” the woman of the pair said excitedly, “It was really hard to choose… but in the end, we managed to pick two boys, and see which of them would be better match for us, after we talk to them and get to know them better. “

“Excellent,” father Patrick smiled, “So which boys are we talking about?”

The man reached into his bag and pulled out some documents with basic information about the orphans, that father Patrick gave them to study.

“We are interested in Jimmy Carlson, and Arthur King, they seem like nice and smart kids,” the man said.

Father Patrick’s smile froze on his face. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“What’s wrong?” the woman asked worriedly.

“Oh, no… nothing,” father Patrick said calmly, “Jimmy is a good choice…”

“And Arthur?” the mans asked, “What’s wrong with Arthur? In the documents wasn’t anything about illnesses or anything.”

“Nothing like that, “ father Patrick shook his head, “But he has some behavioral problems. Starts fights almost daily, and can get quite violent.”

The couple looked at each other with worry written on their faces.

“Even today… he has not come back from school yet, probably another detention,” father Patrick continued.

As if he called it, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” father Patrick called.

A blond boy, sporting a blue eye came in.

“Ah, Arthur, there you are,” father Patrick said, “You know your punishment, but today do it in your room. I have some affairs to attend to.”

Arthur silently nodded and left.

“I… think we should meet Jimmy,” the woman said slowly.

\- APH - APH - APH -

Lovino watched as Feliciano bounced around him. He was excited to go to the World academy.

Lovino grabbed his brothers shirt, “Idiot you will fall on the tracks!”

Feliciano ignored the insult and went to socialize with his soon to be classmates.

Lovino rolled his eyes and looked around. They waiting for the train, his mother talking to the teachers, and then coming back.

“Are you excited hon?” Paola smiled.

Lovino rubbed his hands together, “Mama… do you think if I went to culinary school papa would take us back? Then you wouldn’t have to take care of us alone.”

Paola looked at him in stunned silence. Then she kneeled in front of him.

“Honey, we don’t need him. You are perfect little nation. You are my nation. If he wants to be an ashole, we don’t want him. And you will go to the academy and show him that he is an idiot,” she said slowly.

Lovino nodded, but he wasn’t quite convinced.

But Paola smiled and ruffled his hair, “That’s my boy. Besides you forgot about uncle Marcello.”

Then she looked at her phone, “Oh shii… I mean damn. I have to go. You can manage, right?”

Paola kissed both her sons, wished them luck in their new school and left hurriedly.

Soon the children started to board the train, with their teachers helping them lift their bags.

“Romano, we are going to the academy, we will see brother Spain there, isn’t that exciting?” Feliciano grinned at his brother.

“I…” Lovino started but then he had to swallow a lump in his throat, “I’m not going.”

“What?” Feliciano looked at him in confusion.

Lovino licked his dry lips, “You heard me. I’m not going into that stupid school.”

Feliciano grabbed his hand, “You have to!”

They started to tug, Feliciano toward to the train and Lovino to get free. Soon the whistle sounded, that warned people that it will leave soon.

“He you!” one of the teachers noticed them still on the platform, “Get on!”

“Fratello won’t come?” Feliciano whined, desperately trying to pull resisting Lovino onto train.

The conductor was coming their way, and the teacher, quickly jumped to the fighting boys, grabbed them by the back of their shirts literally throwing them into the train car before jumping them herself.

“What do you think you are doing?” she scolded them, a bit shaken that they had almost missed the train.

Lovino glared at her.

“I don’t want to go to some idiotic school,” he muttered and went to sit down.


	10. Chapter 10

Canada walked out of his last lesson for the day, only to be tackled from behind by his soon-to-be brother real brother, America.

“Hey Mattie, do you want to hang out?” asked America.

“Err, I already have plans,” Canada said soflty, “France asked if I wanted to hang out with him, before his cooking club, and maybe stay and see if I wanted to join them.”

America frowned, “But we have only been here for what, three weeks? And you want to join a club already?”

The shy American smiled at Americas antics.

“Well, maybe, maybe not, but I didn’t have time to catch up with France,” Canada took America’s hand and dragged him with him, “And you come too. Did you even talk to France, like at all? I’m sure, he would like to see you too.”

America wanted to protest, but he figured that it might be fun. And France was always close to him, and helped him out on multiple occasions. And Canada was right, he didn’t hear much from France this lifetime yet.

When they came close towards second year building, they saw France and his friends sitting on a grassy area near the entrance, under one of the many trees that were there, enjoying the shade on the sunny day.

Canada waved and two of the older nations waved back. And Prussia looked confused, looking at them deep in thought.

“Salut France,” Canada sat down crosslegged beside France.

“Salut mon petit,” France grinned, “Hey there Amerique, finally showing your face around?”

“Ha, as if you have ever called, always favoring Mattie,” America stuck out his tongue.

“I just figured, if you are so much together, why waste money on international calls for both of you,” France shrugged.

America rolled his eyes.

Prussia held up his hand, as if he was still in school.

“Sorry to interrupt your chit-chat, but I have a stupid question,” he said.

“You always have stupid questions,” Spain teased.

Prussia elbowed him, but otherwise ignored him.

“I recognized America,” he said, and looked from America to Canada, “But who is this fella?”

“What do you mean, who is this?” America blinked, “This is my bro, Canada.”

Prussia looked Canada up and down, “Eh? Really? I… kinda thought that one of you states got a nation…”

“WHY WOULD MY STATES HAVE THEIR OWN NATIONS?” Alfred got red in the face, “AND HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW CANADA?”

Soon Prussias face mirrored America’s, “WELL SORRY, I DON’T KNOW EVERY NATION IN THE WORLD. FRANCE DIDN’T BRING HIS COLONIES OVER OFTEN, THE ONLY TIME HE INTRODUCED ME TO A COLONY IT WAS A SMALL GIRL, 300 YEARS AGO. I KINDA HAD OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT. LIKE WARS… AND BEING LOCKED BEHIND A BIG ASS WALL?!”

There was a stunned silence for a minute.

Then America sighed, “I… I’m sorry… I didn’t want to blow up. It’s just… people tend to forget my brother so much, it’s getting irritating.”

“I’m sorry too,” Prussia ran his hand through his hair, “I don’t do well with people yelling at me…”

“Now that’s settled, maybe a formal introduction?” France patted Prussia’s shoulder.

He grabbed both Prussia’s and Canada’s hands and pulled them together.

“Prussia, this is Matthieu Williams, nation of Canada, Canada, this is my friend Gilbert Beilschmidt, or Prussia.”

They shook hands and Canada smiled.

“Now that we have this out of the way, when is your gluttony club?” America asked.

“My COOKING club is in the first block, at 15:30, so we still have almost an hour before it starts,” France said.

America nodded and they started to talk about what’s new in their lives. How America’s and Canada’s parents were getting married, or how France’s brother won with his teammates some sort of junior championship. None of the five boys mentioned England, not wanting to bring up his missing status.

Suddenly America stood up, surprising his companions.

“What is it Alfie?” Canada looked up at him.

America ignored him, staring into distance, as if looking for something, or trying to listen to some sound.

“What was that?” America asked, “That weird sound?”

“Weird sound?” Spain asked confused, “I didn’t hear anything…”

All for brought their hands to cup around their ears, as if to hear better.

“I was high-pitched…” America said, but then his knees buckled and he fell on all four and vomited.

“Alfred!” Canada and others jumped towards the sick nation, catching him.

“Uh,” groaned America as he lost balance, when France and Canada pulled him back and slumped on them.

“Let’s take him to the infirmary,” said France, hooked America’s arm around his neck and helped him to stand up.

They helped America to get to the nearest infirmary and the nurse on duty made him lie down. She quickly brought bucket in case America got sick again. Then she turned to the rest of the group and started questioning them about what came before, if he ate anything and so. But they weren’t very helpful cause as far as they knew it came from nowhere.

“I don’t feel so good,” groaned America.

“No kidding,” Prussia deadpanned.

America glared at him, trying to come up with a witty comeback when he froze, a look of horror on his face. And then he leaned over the bucket and started vomit again.

“Jeez, what did you have for lunch? Poisonous mushrooms?” Prussia looked something between disgusted and concerned.

Then his cell phone rang and Prussia fished it out of his pocket.

“Hallo? Hungary? Why are…?” Prussia asked confused, “I did? Sorry, I forgot. Eh, you are with Austria again? I can’t come now, we had to take America to the nurse…”

Prussia flinched and pulled his cell phone away from his ear, so others could hear some yelling from the other end. But it seemed to be in german, cause Prussia immediately yelled back.

“Why the hell are you yelling now, you pansy?” Prussia snapped back at Austria in german, “What? The news?”

Prussia frowned and looked at France, who was closest to the tv in the nurse room, “Can you turn on news? Austria is blowing a fuse.”

France nodded in confusion, grabbed remote and turned the tv on. It took him only going through 3 channels to find news. The nations gathered around and watched as the news showed a scene, that looked like taken from a warzone.

“What is this?” Spain asked, “Or rather, where is this?”

Suddenly they saw a show made from afar and they realized what city they are looking at.

“T-trade center?” America whispered in horror.

“How is this possible?” Canada gripped Americas shoulder and squeezed it.

“I…” America started, but was interrupted by school announcement.

“Attention all students,” came the announcer’s voice from the speakers on the campus, “We regret to inform you, that all after schools have been canceled for today. The students are advised to stay at their dormitories. Furthermore, Alfred Jones is asked to come to the main office. Thank you for your attention.”

After that silence spread through the room.

America was first to find his voice. 

“Am I… at war?” he asked shocked.

“No, I don’t think so,” France said slowly, “I didn’t hear about any major conflicts. And besides, they didn’t call any other nation. If you were at war with someone, they would call for both sides of the conflict.”

“You sure?” America asked in small voice.

“I… think so,” France bit his lower lip.

America nodded, more to reassure himself, than for anything else.

“I have to go…” America said.

“I will go pack your things!” Canada called and ran out of the room.

Spain put his hand on America’s shoulder, “And we will help you to the office, amigo.”

\- - - - - -

“You were requested by your government to go back to your country,” said the principal as soon as the nations stepped into his office, “I’m sure you have seen news from America by now. It seems to be act of terrorism, but nothing is confirmed yet. Helicopter will take you to Luxembourg airport in 15 minutes.”

America was so distracted he could only nod.

“Can we,” started France but he was quickly interrupted by door abruptly opening.

Everyone looked to the door, to see Austria with serious look and Hungary looking sheepishly at them.

“I request to accompany America to New York,” Austria said calmly.

“What? No way,” principal shook his head, “They only requested America, and you would only be in the way.”

“I am sixteen,” Austria crossed his arms on his chest, “Surely you don’t want to sent ten year old alone, even if he is a nation.”

Principal frowned, but then he sighed.

“He wouldn’t go alone, but fine, you can go,” he waved dismissively.

And at that moment Canada burst in with a travel bag.

“I packed our things, we can go now!” he burst out panting.

“Our?” principal frowned, “Absolutely not! I already allowed additional person to go, you are staying!”

“BUT MY MOM IS IN NEW YORK!” Canada snapped.

“I think it would be better for Canada to go,” France suggested.

The principal sighed again, and started to massage his temples.

“Fine,” he said after a few seconds, But no more! Now get out, the helicopter will leave in 7 minutes!”

The nations quickly pilled out, not wanting the principal to get even more angry and go back on his word. Besides, they could already hear the helicopter’s motors, so they better get to the helipad.

“Hey Austria, why did you..?” Prussia started to ask.

“I meant it, it would be stupid to send just America with some mortal,” Austria shrugged, “And from the older nations, I am the closest to him. You bunch are only eleven. I am the most logical choice.”

Prussia looked conflicted, like he wanted to say something, but in the end, he stayed silent.

They quickly got to the helipad, where the helicopter was already landing. Hungary handed Austria a small bag, who took it, as well as the bag from Canada’s hands, so the younger boy could have free hands.

“I was informed to take America to Luxembourg,” said the pilot as soon she the helicopter touched the ground.

“Yes, a bit of change of plans, principal approved of this,” said Austria calmly, “I’m Austria, this is Canada, and this America. Only us three are coming.”

The pilot nodded and opened the door for them.

Austria helped the younger nations to board, before climbing in himself.

“Good luck,” yelled Prussia, as Austria was closing the door, at which Austria gave a small half salute.

Then the helicopter lifted off, leaving the Bad Touch Trio with Hungary on the ground.

\- - - - -

The flight to Luxembourg was uneventful. And the whole flight America was gripping Canada’s hand so hard, it hurt, but Canada, didn’t even flinch. In Luxembourg there was already American agent waiting for them and Concorde plain ready to get them to New York in four hours. Though they couldn’t land in New York’s airport, as all USA flight were grounded, and they only had special permission to land on a small airport near New York.

During their flight America got sick again and a seat had to be reclined, so he could lie down.

“I’m sorry,” murmured America as he tried not to vomit again.

“Nonsense, you are actually faring quite good,” said Austria, “You are still only ten, and under attack.”

“Yeah, thanks…” America tried to smile, but his eyes widened and he went pale.

“Alfred what it is?” asked Canada concerned.

But America didn’t even acknowledge his brother, staring into the air. Then America let out a guttural scream.

After the scream died down America was left shivering.

“What happened?” asked Canada panicking, but America just shook his head.

Austria tried to ask the pilots if they had any information, but they didn’t have any clue either. Only after a hour did they find out what happened. One of the Twin Towers collapsed. And soon after that the second one, though this time they were prepared and America’s reaction was not so bad.

\- - - - -

The streets of New York were chaotic. But even in that chaos the other cars were letting through the black car with signal lights, that America and others were sitting.

“They are gone,” Canada said in astonishment.

He couldn’t believe, that those big skyscrapers were just gone. America on the other side, didn’t make a single sound.

They arrive at the Trade Center, or more what was left of Trade Center.

“Was zur Hölle?“ Austria said, as he emerged from the car.

The scene before him was looking like scene from a war zone. There was rubble everywhere and the people around them looked more like ghost than humans.

A government official greeted them.

“It’s honor sir,” he said solemnly to America, “Though the circumstances could have been better.”

America nodded as he looked around with wide eyes.

“We heard, you could help us look for survivors…?” said the man.

America gulped and tensed, “I.. I will try.”

The man led the nations straight to where the WTC 1 and 2 were once standing. Many firefighters and volunteers, were helping injured or trying to clear the rubble while looking for survivors.

“Alfred?” America heard a voice, his head snapped towards the voice.

He saw a firefighter, whom he recognized as colleague of his dad.

“Alfred what are you doing here?” asked the firefighter.

“Uncle Bruce?” America said, “I was called here to…”

“Called?” asked Bruce Layton, “Oh my god, did they tell you…?”

“Tell me what?” America asked confused.

Austria sensing something amiss tried to intervene, “Not now, sir.”

“Tell you that you dad was there when it…” Bruce said, but couldn’t finish.

America’s eyes widened.

If Austria could, he would have decked the man in the face. If America was distressed, he couldn’t do what they called him in for.

“Mr. America, please,” the government official put a hand on his shoulder.

But America was already panicking, cause his dad was most likely dead under tonnes of steel.

Austria kneeled down.

“America,” he started, then he sighed, “Alfred, listen to me.”

He waited until America made an eye contact with him.

“I’m sorry Alfred, I know you want to run to find your dad, but think about all the other people that got stuck there. You can help find them and save them,” Austria said as calmly as he managed.

It took a few seconds for America to nod. The blonde closed his eyes and took few calming breaths. In and out. In and out. All while concentrating. At first there was nothing. But then he heard it. Heartbeat. And another. And another, and some more. He heard several heartbeats from under the rubble.

America opened his eyes, his eyes sharp and concentrated. He spun around and ran towards the rubble.

“Here is someone!” he called to the firefighters, who were watching him curiously.

But he didn’t spare them any attention. He was climbing the rubble.

“And here,” he called again, and then he pointed to his left, “And there is about 3 survivors!” 

Austria looked at the people standing around, “You heard him. Move it!”

\- - - - -

Canada opened the door to the flat in which America’s dad and now his mom were living. He asked the government official to take him there, while Austria stayed with America.

“Mom, aunt Claudie, it’s me,” Canada called out, “Me and Alfred got called here.”

But there was no answer.

“Mom?” Canada called again, “Aunt Claudie?”

Still nothing.

Canada looked into every room, but didn’t find anyone.

He ran back to the door and looked at his companion desperately.

“My mom is gone!” Canada said with panic in his voice.


End file.
